Making a Change
by Miyukitsune
Summary: Sasuke has moved to America since he witnessed Itachi kill his parent and was abused under the foster parent, Orochimaru, of the witness protection program. Full Summary Inside
1. before the story rlly starts

**Making a Change**

Dear my reader,

I am officially starting a new fic! And it is a sasunaru fic!

Inuyasha: wut about the fic u just started?

Kagome: yeah, why did you up and leave us like that?

Inuyasha: and you didn't even finish the introductions!

Nekoyesha: shuddap, I didn't finish 4 a lotta reasons

Inuyasha: witch r?

Nekoyesha: my internet got taken away. TT

Inuyasha: u could of use the school internet

Nekoyesha: and have them looking at every word I typed? LIKE HELL!!!! I WAS LUCKY THAT MY FAMILY DIDN'T READ MY STORY!!!!

Inuyasha: snorts excuses

Nekoyesha: gets angry begone wit u!!! Inuyasha and Kagome r replaced with Naruto and Sasuke this fic isn't bout u anymore Muahahahaha!!!!

Naruto: um… can u just write the story, Ur freaking me out Naruto hides bhind Sasuke

Nekoyesha: intense stare then smiles evily/pervertedly Naruto, u will b the uke. Sasuke, u'll b the seme. Deal?

Naruto: no way in hell

Sasuke: deal

Naruto: WAH?!?!?!

Nekoyesha: perfect rubs hands like an evil person MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Naruto: T.T just do the stupid disclaimer

Nekoyesha: fine. I don't own Naruto ™ (ha! Look at that) but the plot and wut I do with the character is mine so HA!

Sasuke: on wit the story

Nekoyesha: no first the summary:

**Ok! Sasuke has moved to America since he witnessed Itachi kill his parent and was abused under the foster parent, Orochimaru, of the witness protection program. But wut happens when he meets a weird bunch of friends and a hot Blondie who shares a lot in common wit him? Total yaoi that's wut. But (and here's my twist) wut happens when Itachi and Orochimaru team up to kill Sasuke?** **Idk, but when I get there, I will b awsum!!!**

Sasuke: y this shit have to happen to me?

Nekoyesha: cuz it fits you, and plus it's not a story if somethin bad doesn't happen 2 the characters. Bsides, its like gravitation, the seme is supposed to have the big problem and the uke is supposed to help. So Sasuke, u will still want revenge on Itachi (but not completely), and Naruto, u will b a dumb blonde who will unexpectedly fall in love with Sasuke (and I mean actual love) and will want to throw ur life away just to make him happy.

Naruto: y do I have the complicated shit?

Nekoyesha: cuz, I want u 2 and in retrn, u'll get so much ramen that u won't even b able 2 see the seal on ur belly anymore.

Sasuke: doubt it, I bet that eatin all that ramen will just lose weight

Naruto: nods in agreement

Nekoyesha: Fine. Next chapter is when the story really begins, here's a sneak peek:

_ Sasuke looks out the window of the airplane, he had just landed in America to start his new life. He had been under the witness protection program since his brother killed his whole family (excluding Sasuke and himself) for a year now and the government just realized that his guardian was an abusive pedophiliac._

Nekoyesha: that's wut gonna happen in chapter 1, just read it and comment on it ok, I want at least 5 reviews b4 I actually start and wut I want in those reviews is:

How will Naruto and Sasuke meet?

Who is Sasuke new guardian (though I do have a good idea)?

What should their school b called (again, good idea)

Wut should they wear (I need help on this 1 ESP.)

If u got any other ideas for my fic review and Ur ideas will b so appreciated

O yeah, I need parings:

Naruto: Sasuke

Sasuke: Naruto

Neji: Tenten, Gaara, no one, oc

Shikamaru: Temari, Ino, Choji, no one, oc

Lee: Gai, Sakura, Gaara, no one, oc

Iruka: Kakashi

Gaara: Lee, Sakura, no one, oc

Sakura: Ino, Lee, Gaara, no one, oc

Ino: Sakura, Shikamaru, no one, oc

Hinata: Kiba, no one, oc

Kiba: Shino, Hinata, no one, oc

Shino: Kiba, no one, oc

Tenten: Neji, no one, oc

Temari: Shikamaru, no one, oc

Choji: Shikamaru, no one, oc

Kankoro: no one, oc

I will have other question along the way.

Ja Ne!


	2. 1st change: perverted guardian

Nekoyesha: Hey again my dear readers! 72 hits a good thing in my books (even though 2 reviewed)

Sasuke: Yeah well mayb u shouldn't waste the 1st chapter on rambling nonsense!

Nekoyesha: Shuddup, my rambling was very important! Anyhow! I give big and colossal thanks to my 2 reviewers: Hyperchild and anchovies!

Naruto: R u gonna start the story now?

Nekoyesha: Yes! ((audience gives wild applause))

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO ™

Side note: All of the characters will speak Japanese and English

Sasuke looks out the window of the airplane; he had just landed in America to start his new life. He had been under the witness protection program since his brother killed his whole family (excluding Sasuke and himself) for a year now and the government just realized that his guardian was an abusive pedophiliac.

"Thanks for flying Air-Merica." (Yeah, I know, this isn't a real airline… or is it? I don't know is it?) The pilot announced "We have just landed in--"

(I have my reasons for not giving the setting of my story)

Sasuke sighs as he gets off the plane '_Kami-sama, korosu onegai shimasu'_ (God, kill me please)

After picking up his luggage and wondering around the airport aimlessly he runs into a man with silver hair wearing a mask covering up everything except his left eye that showed extreme bored-ness. The enigma of a man holds up a sign saying: "Sasuke Uchiha" and an orange book. Sasuke walks up to the man with nothing but dread written all over his face.

'_Why do I have to get paired up with the weirdest of people?_'

"You're Sasuke Uchiha I presume?" The man asked with a happy face (basically his eye is arched)

"Hn."

"Well I'm Kakashi, your new guardian."

"Whatever."

"Well, since we finished our introductions, let's go home."

Kakashi places a hand on Sasuke's back causing Sasuke to flinch.

"Ah, gomen gomen. I forgot about what happened with your previous guardian." Kakashi takes his hand off of Sasuke's back

"…"

"Like I said before if you will please follow me, let's go home." Kakashi said with a perverted grin on his face '_I can't wait to get home so I can have some phone sex with my precious dolphin!_' (yuck! I really can't believe how perverted I'm making kakshi)

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi arrive home to an average looking house. Kakashi opens the door to reveal ivory (white) walls off-white carpet and very little furniture (you know it has a good enough sized television, a couch, and a coffee table.) and an upstairs. 

'_At least this guy house isn't as bad I thought it would be._'

"Let me give you a tour." Kakashi said as he pointed to each room. "This is the kitchen, the downstairs bathroom, the study, and the coat closet." He walks upstairs and starts opening the doors to the rooms "My room, the upstairs bathroom, the laundry room, your room, and the… um… this room… is for me and… ahem my pleasures." Kakashi didn't bother to open the last door

Sasuke arches an eyebrow at Kakashi's nervousness but shrugs it off knowing what he meant by 'pleasures'

'_As long as your 'pleasures' don't involve me, I really don't care._'

"Now that you have your tour, you should get ready for tomorrow."

Sasuke arches an eyebrow "What is happening for tomorrow?"

"Why, school of course."

"School?"

"Yes, school, I mean, I can't leave some little brat all alone in my house now can I?"

"Tch. Whatever."

With the conversation finished, Sasuke takes his suitcase with him to his room. He flops on his comfy bed as he takes in his surroundings. '_So this is my new life, ne? Maybe it'll be better than living with my brother or that snake pedophile._' Sasuke was torn from his thoughts when he heard the phone ring. The phone stop ringing and Kakashi started talking. Sasuke, who had nothing better to do, decided to listen to Kakashi's conversation. Sasuke picks up the phone in his room and sure enough, he was able to listen to the conversation. (Yea, I really hate those kinds of phone).

(Begin conversation)

"Hello?" Kakashi answered

"Kakashi?" a man answered

"Ah Iruka! I was just thinking about you."

There was a light chuckle "Anyways, did Sasuke Uchiha come?"

"Yea"

"Good I was thinking that Naruto and I could come over. It would be great if Naruto made a friend. It would good for Sasuke too since he new here and all."

"I guess." Kakashi said with disappointment

"KAKASHI! Is sex the only thing on your mind?!" Iruka yelled

"Of course not, the only thing that is on my mind is you dolphin."

"Aw, Kakashi. We'll be over in a few." (Nice save Kakashi)

(End of conversation. I would make it longer but I want Naruto to meet Sasuke already.)

Sasuke puts down the phone as he waits for Kakashi to tell him about Iruka guy and Naruto kid.

Knock knock. Speak of the devil. The door opens as Kakashi walks in with a smile (im not gonna say anymore about Kakashi's mask when he smile, he gonna smile way to much in this story and besides, you guys get the idea.)

"Sasuke, we're gonna have guest over."

"Who" even though he knew anyways.

"Iruka and Naruto, and I want you to make me look good in front of them."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow

"If you do that I might get some tonight with my dear Dolphin."

"Whatever." '_I really don't even want to know the details_'

* * *

Nekoyesha: well that's all im gonna write for this chapter ((readers boo and throw stuff)) STFU! IM IN SUSPENCE 2! 

Sasuke: but aren't you the author?

Nekoyesha: I am but that doesn't mean I don't get writers block.

Sasuke: or writer's laziness

Nekoyesha: SHUDDUP!!!

Naruto: HEY! WHEN AM I GONNA SHOW UP?!

Nekoyesha: next chapter. Now im outta here. Ciao.(( runs from the readers and the readers chase me))

Naruto and Sasuke: ((sweat drop))

Naruto: Make sure to review

Sasuke: Yea, she was very pissed off about the fact that only 2 ppl review

Naruto: why would they? The first chapter suxed! She should be on her knees thanking them for reviewing anyways!

Sasuke: ((sigh)) anyways, make sure to review, it helps out us, you, and especially the idiot authoress.

Naruto: ((nods in agreement))

* * *


	3. 2nd change: friends

**Nekoyesha**: Hi again dear readers! I thank you so much 4 the people who read my story! But I give my biggest thanks of all 2 the only people who review to my previous chapter of my NaruSasu Fanfic: XDsasuke'sgirlXD! Give her a huge applause ((audience applauses)) Ok! Let's recap! Naruto, give me a beat!

**Naruto**: ((starts a beat))

**Nekoyesha**: When we last left off, Sasukehad met Kakashi (andall his perverted weirdness). And… well that's it. Wow I didn't write a lot did me?

**Sasuke**: Now you see y only one person reviewed. A fangirlno less.

**Nekoyesha**: You know what Sasuke, SHUDDAP! Great, now my ranting mood is gone!

**Naruto**: Good now let's get on with the story!

**Nekoyesha**: ((sigh)) Right…

**Disclaimer for future reference: I do not own the characters of Naruto™ that belongs to Kishimoto. **(If I did Naruto wouldhave a sore ass andmost likely crippled)

* * *

**Making A Change**

**By: Nekoyesha**

**2nd Change: Friends**

* * *

Kakashiwas dashing through the house making it less of a bachelor pad andmore of a house suitable for living. Though strange, it wasn't strange enough for Sasuke. That is, until Kakashistarted to place a trail of red raised petal from the door entrance to a certain room, i.e., his room.

"Champagne? Check. Flowers? Check. Toys? Check. Everything else? Check. Great! Now the only thing left isfor those two to come. Sasuke, I need you to keep Narutooccupied while Iruka andI get to know each other better, so let him show you aroundthe town, get to know him better. That way I get points from Iruka."

Sasukejust rolled his eyes "When are these two coming anyway?" '_Not that I care._'

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Kakashi'sface instantly lit up.

"He's here!" Kakashigiggled like a giddy schoolgirl (a.n: yea, boys andgirls alike have all experienced the 'giddy schoolgirl giggle' don't deny it!)

"Kakashi, Naruto andI are here, are you going to let us in?" A voice said behind the door

"Coming, darling!" Kakashi sang.

Kakashifloated to the door andopened it. Sasuke'seyes went wide upon seeing a mop of lemon yellow beautiful tan skin. He had three whisker-like scars gracing each cheek andmemorizing dodger blue eyes that were looking straight at him. This wondrous figure sent straight from God himself gave Sasukea smile that couldburn up what's left of the ozone layer (a.n: I know that is not the most romantic comparison but I'm hoping you guys know what I'm trying to say.)

"Hi Kakashi-sensei! What's up?" The blondeangel said to Kakashi.

Kakashididn't hear him since, not only did he have drool leaking from the side of his mouth, he was staring dreaminglytoward a man with skin similar to the blondeangel andlong scar across the bridge of his nose. His brown hair was up in a high pony tail.

"Hi Naruto, how ya doing?" Kakashisaid quickly, not meaning it. "Iruka, darling, it is so good to see you." He meant it. "Naruto, why don't you show Sasuke aroundtown, get to know each other. I will get to know Irukabetter." A sly smirk forms on his mask as he turns an eye towards Iruka.

The blondeangel known as Narutonodded and tookSasuke handand left. All the while, Sasukewas in a worldof heavenly bliss andthanking whatever force that had caused him to be so forturnate.

* * *

Five minutes of the walking was nothing compared to the awkwardness that floated between Naruto and Sasuke

"So your name is Sasuke?" Narutosaid as he attempted to kill the awkardsilence. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

"Hn."

The silence continued.

"Uh… ok…so, why are you living with Kakashi-sensei?" Narutotried again.

"He decided to take me in."

The silence returned.

"I mean what happened for you live with him?"

"That's none of your business." Sasukesaid coldly.

Narutogave a small eep. "Sorry, sorry, I guess it is none of my business…"

Sasukedid regret making the blondecutie sad but he didn't know or trust Narutowell enough to disclosesuch information. Maybe in five minutes he'd wouldtell him everything.

Naruto openedhis mouth again to say something when all of the sudden a flash of pink blurs his vision, causing him to fall back in surprise. Sasukewas surprised but refused to show it since it wasn't his style. Naruto lookedup, ready to yell at the person only to find a girl with bubble gum pink hair and forest green eyes staring down at him.

"Naruto, you shouldreally watch were you are going." The girls said.

Narutojumped up instantly "Sakura-Chan! Sorry bout that." Naruto gavethe girl name Sakuraa foxy grin andscratches the back of his head.

Sakurarolled her eyes. "Whatever." Her eyes landed on Sasuke anda blush taintedher cheeks "Naruto, who is this guy andwhy haven't you introduced us yet?" She purred as she pointed towards Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry. Sakura-Chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke andhe is staying with Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke, thisHaruno Sakura andshe's my … my girlfriend."

Narutoreceived a painful whack on the head for his comment. "WHO'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Sakurascreeched, almost shattering Sasuke's, Naruto's andpoor bystanders' eardrums. "Don't mind Naruto, Sasuke-kun, he's just an idiot" She said with a giggle.

"Sakura-Chan!" Narutowhined andpouted. Which Sasuke foundso cute andravishing-worthy.

'_Maybe I should tell her I'm gay. Then again…_' Sasukethought as he glanced towards Naruto '_Telling her that might scare him away._'

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why don't we ditch Naruto and goes somewhere _private_?" Sakurasaid as she licks her lips seductively. It only made Sasuke want to barf his guts out.

Sasukewas ready to screw the consequences and blurt out "I'm gay!" right in Sakuraface when, thankfully, Narutosaved him, in more ways than one.

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan, I have show Sasuke aroundtown." Narutosaid proudly as he shoves a thumb into his chest.

Sakuraeyes faltered for a second but then she said "Well, maybe I can accompany you two? You know, the more the merrier."

'_Yeah, but have you ever heard of two's company and three's a crowd?_" Sasukethought.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Right Sasuke?"

Sasukewanted to say that he didn't want a slut with pink hair tagging along with him, but instead, all that came out was "Hn."

"Great! C'mon Sakura-Chan!" Narutomisinterpreted things andmarched forward. Sakura slinkedher arm around Sasuke, and,like a leech, she was stuck there. She gave Sasukea sultry wink, Sasukecontemplated suicide.

* * *

**Nekoyesha:**Hey, this is a really short intermission, a really, really, short intermission. All I wanted to say was that I wanted to stop here, but damn, I am hooked on this story! Yayme! Anyways, back to the story. Besides, I owe to you guys.

* * *

Sasukewas trying to sendseveral messages towards Naruto, so he wouldturn around and save him from the big, evil, leech slut, known as Haruno Sakura. Sadly, those messages didn't reach.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked Naruto '_If this doesn't save me, then I am royally fucked._'

"We're going over to Ichiraku; I got a message from Kibathat everyone is going to be there. That way, when you start school, you won't be completely friendless." Narutoturned around andgives a foxy grin towards Sasuke, which made Sasukeblush a very faint andunnoticeable blush.

"Naruto, you idiot, Sasuke-kundoesn't want to go to that stupid ramenshop! Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakuraspat disgust toward Naruto andsweetness towards Sasuke. Hefought back the urge to pimp slap the bitch and chose to ignored her.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Sasukeasked.

"Not long, in fact, we're really close, I can smell it!" Narutosniffed the air, showing that he smelled ramenin the air.

* * *

They made it to Ichiraku and Sasukehad finally managed to get Sakuraof his arm. Ichirakuwas a little common ramen shop, anda pretty authentic looking one at that.

"I thought that they wouldonly ramenshops like this in Japan." Sasukesaid, thinking out loud.

"Actually, you couldtravel all aroundthe country andyou wouldn't be able to find a ramenshop like this." Narutosaid.

"That's the only thing that Narutoactually knows for certain." Sakurasaid earning another whine from Naruto. "The reason for that is because this town is the biggest melting pot in the country, even bigger than New York's."

Sasukenodded '_I really didn't care for the reason, but whatever._'

Out of Ichiraku, a boy with brown hair anda red triangle under each eye appeared. On top of his head was a white furred puppy.

"Kiba! Hey what's up man!" Narutowaved a frantic handtowards the boy named Kiba.

Kiba walked towards Naruto andgave him a playful punch. "Tookyou long enough!" Kibasaid andthe dog on his head barked.

"Whatever" Narutosaid, putting his hands behind his head and gave Kibahis foxy grin ® (- That is still awsum!). "I had to show someone aroundtown, andthen Sakura-Chan came along with us."

"As if I care!" Kibabarked. His gaze landed on Sasuke. "Is that the guy you have to show aroundtown?"

Narutonoded"Yeah, this is-"

"Introduce him to everyone."

Narutonodded again andthey entered Ichiraku.

When they entered, Ichirakuis completely packed. The people in the ramen shop stop talking andturned their heads.

"Guess who here?" Kibasaid. Each one of them gives Narutotheir own way of greeting and Narutogives them his foxy grin ®. They then notice Sakurawho happened to findher way on Sasuke'sarm, making them notice Sasukeas well. They all gave Narutothe same mental message: '_Who is this guy?_'

The message must have been strong enough to reach Narutosince he said "This is Uchiha Sasuke, he's living with Kakashi-sensei."

They nodded OK.

"Sasuke, this is Inuzuka Kiba, you saw him earlier. The dog on his head is Akamaru."

"Hey man, what's up" Kibasaid and Akamaru barked.

"This is Aburame Shino, he has a weird obsession with bug and doesn't talk much, but all in all, he's an alright guy."

Shinoreminded Sasukeof someone from the 60's. (a/n: Right on!) He nodded towards Sasuke.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, she doesn't talk much but she's still alright."

"H-hello S-Sasuke-k-kun." Hinatasaid. She blushed andtwiddled with her fingers. Hinatahad jet black hair andcreamy colored eyes with no pupils, or at least, if she did had pupils they were really tiny.

"This is Rock Lee, I call him Bushy Brow, he's a lot of weird, but he's really fun."

"It is nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha. I am Rock Lee, the village's hansom devil. It would be a pleasure if you wouldshow everyone your youthfulness sometime." Lee said, giving Sasukethumbs up andan over bright smile that could easily double as a flashlight. Lee definitelylooked weird; he had a Beetles hair cut with thick eye brows '_No wonder Narutocalls him Bushy Brow._' Sasuke thought. The worst part, besides his strange speech patterns, hair, and eye brows, was the fact that he wore a green spandex leotard!

"This is Tenten… Tenten… ya know, I don't even know her last name. Well anyway, it's best not to get her mad, she doesn't look like it, but she's walking artillery."

"It's Tenten(what is her last name?), you jerk! It's nice to meet you Sasuke-kun." Tentensaid. There was nothing really special looking about Tenten. Probably the only thing noteworthy was her choice in clothing. (Sorry Tenten fans)

"This is Hyuuga Neji. He's also Hinata-Chan's cousin. He used to think that things were predestined, not anymore though."

Neji nodded his head towards Sasuke. Neji had long brown hair andeyes just like Hinata. He almost looked feminine.

"This Akimichi Choji, he's really cool even though he eats a lot. Just whatever you do, don't call Choji fat, that's a taboo word for him." Naruto whispered the last part so at least Choji wouldn't hear.

Choji said a quick hello and went back to his bag of chips. Choji wore a bandana which kinda looked like he had underwear by the wears it. Choji was indeed fat, but it wasn't the obscene kind of fat. He had swirl on each cheek, looked cute on him.

"This is Nara Shikamaru. He's a freaking genius but he is also really lazy. He really likes looking at clouds."

Shikamaru gave Sasukea lazy wave then goes to sleep. Shikamaru had his brown hair tied up in a high pony tail, making his head look like a pineapple.

"This is Yamanaka Ino. She's -"

"She's is a total pig Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, cutting off Naruto.

"You want to start something Billboard Brow?" Ino screeched at Sakura.

"Yeah, do you want to take this outside Ino-pig?" Sakura screeched back.

Sasuke was asking, strike that, praying to the gods that Sakura would let go of his arm. His prayers were answered because she let go, and Ino and her began to fight. Since no one came out with them to watch, this must have been common.

Ino hair was as blonde as Naruto's, she has blue eyes like Naruto but they also looked nothing like Naruto's.

'_Could she be Naruto's sister?_' Sasuke thought as his gazed switch from Naruto to Ino then back to Naruto. Sasuke was compelled to ask. Sasuke turnd his head to ask Naruto but he had left. Sasuke scaned the room to find his little blonde angel. He was on one of the stools eating a big bowl of pork miso ramen. Naruto slurped the last of the contents and turned to Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke! Come over and enjoy some ramen!" Naruto shouted as he waves a happy hand frantically and patted the seat next to him. Sasuke was really happy to be sitting with his blonde angel, but since he's an Uchiha, he wouldof course **not **show it. (I had to put it in sometime.) Sasuke walked up to Naruto nonchalantly and plant his but to the seat. Naruto gave Sasukea warm foxy grin, which made Sasuke's heart melt with joy.

"Is that Ino girl your sister?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"What? No! A lot of people think that but we're not. Though she does act like she would be my big sister though." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"So are you enjoying yourself Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"You don't talk much do you?" Naruto poutd

"I just don't have anything to say."

"Well, you should talk more!"

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, so beautiful and blue, it was easy for anyone to lose themselves in them.

"Sasuke! Your nose is bleeding!" Naruto screamed

Sasuke didn't respond at first, he was still lost in Naruto'seyes. He realized what Narutowas talking about when he started to taste a warm metallic liquid.

'_Do I have a nosebleed?_' Sasuke thought.

His thoughts were confirmed when Naruto started ripping strips of napkins and shoving them up Sasuke's nose.

"You ok Sasuke? Do you want to go home now?" Naruto said, his hand placed on his leg unintentionally. Sasuke was going to say that he was fine, that is, until Naruto started to touch him. Sasuke's perverted side must have gotten the better of him.

"Yes, I'm feeling kinda faint, but I don't think we should go over to Kakashi's." Sasuke said low enough so that only Naruto would hear. "I think we should go to your house."

Naruto stared at Sasuke then grinned, "That's a good idea Sasuke!" Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand "Hey guys, we're leaving, see ya tomorrow!" Naruto left Ichiraku's and everyone said their good-byes. "See ya Sakura-Chan, see ya Ino-Chan." Naruto said as he walks by the two girls who were still fighting.

* * *

**Nekoyesha:** WHOO! My longest chapter yet! (ya know, sorry 'bout not updating, I'm such a horrid author!) ((cries)) Well anyways! I cross my heart andhope to die, stick a needle in my eye that I will update as soon andas much as I can! This I swear!

**Sasuke & Naruto**: ((Sweat drops))

**Nekoyesha:** But, ya know, I can't go one if you guys don't review (I know, I was ranting in my last 2 chapter & I'm sorry but c'mon! Let's not cry over spilt milk or a procrastinating author) Anyways if ya'lllove me (which I know you do) you'll review (5 the magic number)! SO…

**REVIEW!**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. 3rd Change: No Flinching

**Nekoyesha**: Hey ya'll! So sorry for taking so long to update! Ya'll must hate me! T^T

**Sasuke & Naruto**: [Flatly] Yes, they do.

**Nekoyesha**: [Hiss] Bite me! Well if ya'll do, please don't flame, this chappie (and the rest of 'em) would be a TOTAL WASTE if ya'll stop reading now (even if I don't deserve your kindness.

**Sasuke & Naruto**: [Flatly] No, you don't

**Nekoyesha**: Grr… well so ya'll won't further feel the need to bite my head off, I will now recite the disclaimer! P.s. just to let ya'll know, I've been reading the Twilight ™ series (and loving it!) so my style of writing might match the all powerful Stephenie Meyer's style. Ya'll have been warned!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto ™ characters**

* * *

**Making A Change**

**By: Nekoyesha**

**Chapter 4: 3rd Change: No Flinching**

* * *

Sasuke was truly on cloud nine, nothing could possibly touch is sunny mood, even if his face showed otherwise. I was _finally_ alone with Naruto, the pink-haired

leech was, hopefully, getting beating to a bloody pulp by Naruto's figurative sister, Ino. And on top of that, he, Sasuke Uchiha, was going to his, Naruto

Uzumaki's, house! Yep, nothing could dampen his spirit. Naruto was dragging Sasuke to what seemed like every place but his house, every so often glancing

Sasuke's way to make sure he wasn't turning pale… er, **paler** maybe pass out. Sasuke didn't complain, all of Naruto's expression's were too fucking cute!

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" Naruto's asks, unsure if Sasuke's already pale skin was a bad sign or not.

"Oh, y - no, I think I should lay down soon. Are we close to your house?" Sasuke put on a sick face. He'd be damned if he went to all this trouble and **not** be

alone in Naruto's house.

"Yea…" Naruto bites his lip "Just a little bit further, is all. So tell me about yourself. I never got the chance to ask with everybody around." Naruto changes the

subject quickly.

"There's not very much important about me. I real nobody, I —" Sasuke gets cut off when he gets a mouthful of Naruto hair. Sasuke was ready to let out his

famous Uchiha Death Glare ® until he noticed the sad anger that filled his blonde angel's beautiful, blue eyes. Naruto's hands were balled up into fists, leaving

one of Sasuke's hand that Naruto held, very cold and lonely. Naruto's whole body, in fact, seem to mimic his fists: angry, trembling, balled up. Sasuke was

dumbfounded.

"You should never call yourself a 'nobody'. To be alive and have people who don't hate you, how lucky can you get!" Naruto said in a whisper, his eyes were

closed, he fought back tears that threatened to stream down his face violently.

Sasuke lets out a snort. "I said what I meant. If being a 'nobody' means that people wish me dead and hate every fiber of my being, then yea, I _am_ a real

'nobody'." Sasuke said, not to Naruto, but rather, to himself.

Naruto stares at Sasuke, his anger-filled eyes softened. His fists unclenched, on of them grasped Sasuke's hand. The way Naruto fitted in his, it felt so right that

Sasuke felt no need to flinched. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I… I didn't know. I'm sorry." Naruto breathes apologetically.

Sasuke pats Naruto golden mop of hair, half expecting a rainbow sensation to flow from his hair. "We both cross a personal line, let's not dwell on it." Sasuke

smiles warmly to Naruto.

Naruto nods "Yea, let's go to where _I_ live!" Naruto grabs onto Sasuke's hand more tightly with confidence as he drags Sasuke down the block to a run down

apartment with it's front, side, and back "decorations" were filled with graffiti. Naruto gives Sasuke's hand another squeeze, but this time it was filled with

anxiety and fear rather than confidence.

"You and Iruka-sensei live here?" Sasuke masked his voice perfectly, not showing the disgust that his angel _lived_ in such a _dump_!

"No." Naruto say's, Sasuke felt relieved "I just live here." Sasuke glared at the apartment building with such hate that it was amazing the it didn't crumble into

oblivion. Naruto could feel the hate radiating out of Sasuke. "This place was better when I was first moved here." Naruto said thoughtfully and for the sake of the

apartment building.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked simply.

Naruto points to himself and laughs sheepishly. Sasuke raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Funny story about that," Naruto laughs to show that it would be a funny story "You see, I'm not exactly the most liked person in this village. People see me as

this legend fox demon that terrorized the elders of the village. The legend also says that it was sealed in me." Naruto rubs his stomach involuntarily. "I was

orphaned anyway, my parents were killed by the demon and my grandparents are traveling the world. They visit me every so often. I live here because it either

here, being homeless, or being dead."

Sasuke's face was grim "Why not live with Iruka-sensei?"

"And have that" Naruto points to the graffiti apartment building "happen to Iruka-sensei? I think not! This is _my_ burden that does not need to be pushed onto

_anyone_ else." Naruto gives a "it's final" nod.

"So let me get this straight. These people hate _your_ guts for something that isn't _your_ fault but something else entirely that just happens to be inside _you_?"

Sasuke's voice strained to keep down his rising anger that was threatening to overflow.

"Um… yep! Basically!" Naruto says cheerfully. A random person knocks Naruto to the ground with a nudge – more or less – of his shoulder, the man didn't bother

to apologize or give Naruto a second glance of remorse. Instead, he laughed and muttered under his breath – loud enough for both Sasuke and Naruto to hear –

"Stupid demon." That sent Sasuke over the edge. '_Strike one_.' Sasuke thought

Sasuke makes his way over to unfortunate man who knock Naruto down, leaving Naruto, himself, on the floor and bewildered. "Excuse me, sir." Sasuke was able

to mask his voice to sound polite. The poor man, not knowing his upcoming doom, turns to face Sasuke.

"Yea, what do ya want, kid?" The poor was obviously not known for his extended patience and politeness. '_Strike two_.' Sasuke thought.

"I think you owe my friend here an apology." Sasuke gestures to the stunned Naruto.

The man looks at Naruto, still on the ground and bewildered. The man smiles ruefully, "I don't owe this worthless piece of _shit_ anything! If anything _he_ owes _me_

an apology! How 'bout it kid, give me an apology and I _might_ let it slide." Naruto looks at the pavement and gives out a soft apology. The man cackles and begins

to walk away again. '_Strike three and you're out_!'

Sasuke grabs a hold of the man's shoulder, and before he or Naruto could piece together what happened, the man was tasting a mouthful of Sasuke fist. The

man stumbled backwards, stunned. The shock wore off and was replaced with anger. "You little piece of –" The man charges toward Sasuke. Before the man's fist

could connect painfully to anything, Sasuke had already grabbed a hold of it and flipped him. The man was on the floor within seconds. Sasuke slammed his foot

into the man's gut, making an audible 'oof!'

Sasuke gave the man one of his best Uchiha Death Glares ® "Now, I think you owe my friend here an apology." Sasuke added pressure to the man's stomach,

triggering the man's string of apologies and remorse.

Sasuke let up his foot when the man began to get multi-colored. "Now, I want you to leave our sights and I _better_ not see your miserable face again or I will

shove my foot so far up your ass that sweat off my foot will quench your thirst!" (Nekoyesha: I really couldn't help myself to **not** say this line!) That was last

anybody saw of Ebizu-sensei. (Naruto: He-he, nice.)

* * *

**Nekoyesha**: Well, that it for this chappie, how ya'll enjoyed it, 'cause I am **mad** tired!

**Naruto**: Why am I the defenseless one in this?

**Nekoyesha**: [takes a remote and turns the volume off on Naruto]

**Naruto**: !

**Sasuke**: It's an improvement.

**Nekoyesha**: I agree. Well, that's the end of that! Let me catch some major Z's and…

**REVIEW!**


	5. 4th Change: Kyuubi

**Nekoyesha**: So hey again! I've decided to get a head start on chapter 5 of Making a Change! Therefore, I only have one person who has reviewed:

**Dragon77**, you totally rock!

**Sasuke**: I'm surprised that someone actually reviewed so quickly.

**Nekoyesha**: Me too! That's just show ya'll how loyal my reader are to this story! [Laughs Smugly] I love my job **^_^**

**Naruto**: I'd love it, too if my job let me write whatever I want.

**Sasuke**: Yea, saying whatever you want and not caring who might get offended by it!

**Nekoyesha**: I'm granted with the power of "Free Speech" Bitches!

**Naruto**: [Whispers to Sasuke] She's gone over the deep end.

**Sasuke**: [Whispers to Naruto] She's returned to her original, kooky self… great…

**Nekoyesha**: [Laughs like a madwoman]

**Naruto**: Back away slowly, mad people can only detect fast movement. [Sasuke and Naruto back away slowly]

**Nekoyesha**: [Continues to laughs crazily] On with the show!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the cast of Naruto ™ no matter how much I want to.

**Side note**: Kyuubi will be in this chapter, he will be talking **"Like this!"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Making A Change**

**By: Nekoyesha**

**Chapter 5: 4****th**** Change: Kyuubi**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, you didn't have to do that for me, Sasuke." Naruto says after he had let Sasuke into his apartment room. The inside of the apartment was no better than the outside. The graffiti on the inside was more vulgar and the farther they had venture. Sasuke read each one of them, all of them had pertained to Naruto. This did not bode well for Sasuke. The good part is that they hadn't broken into Naruto apartment room and tainted his angel's room with their vile and tainted prejudice!

"Trust me, it needed to be done." Sasuke said as he settle himself on Naruto's bed, and the only decent piece of furniture that Naruto seemed to own. Naruto place was mostly inhabited with discarded cups of ramen and loose articles of clothing. '_Not a very organized angel_.'

"Here you go, I don't think you would be interested in eating ramen, so I made fish and rice." Naruto says as he hand Sasuke a plate of fish and rice. Though the fish was small and there wasn't enough rice to fill even half the bowl, it tasted delicious.

"You feed your guests with the little extra food you have." Sasuke assumed as he savored each piece of he fish, it was truly delicious.

"Hey, don't you dare feel sorry for me! I can pay for my own damn self, just to let you know!" Naruto jabs his thumb into his chest. "I don't much else besides ramen, it's extremely cheap since it's not really all that healthy. You know how a lot of people are going green, well ramen isn't exactly under their choices, so more for me! People don't stop me anyways, they figure that with such an unhealthy diet, it would've killed by now. Heh, lucky for me, I have a demon in side of me!" The microwave dings and Naruto pulls out a cup of ramen and starts slurping up noodles "Kyuubi seems to like it, too, the picky eater."

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke questions

"Oh yea, the his name, the fox demon I mean. The Legendary Kyuubi, is what he likes to call himself. A Legendary Pain in the Ass is more like it!" Naruto snorts then winces. "I love you, too bitch." Naruto mutters under his breath.

"Is something the matter?" Sasuke asks in mid-chew.

"Kyuubi doesn't like the nickname I gave him, well if the shoe fits, buddy!" There is silence "Huh? Why do you want to talk to him, I'm a pretty damn good translator… fine but don't go terrorizing the village when you're done!… I do what I can." Naruto turns to Sasuke "Hey, you don't mind talking to Kyuubi, do you?"

"You two talk to each other?" Sasuke wonders

"Oh yea, all the time, usually I try to ignore him or talk with him through telepathy." Naruto says giving Sasuke his Foxy Grin ®. Sasuke still looked wary though. "Oh don't worry, Kyuubi is practically harmless, I won't let him out until I know how won't go around the village looking for blood. Does that make you feel better?"

'_Truthfully, I just wish that the demon was out of you_.' Sasuke wanted to say but all the came out was a simple "Hn."

"Great! Kyuubi will be -" Naruto passes out onto a pile of clothes in ramen, making Sasuke have an anxiety attack. The air seemed to change into something sinister. Naruto was the biggest change, the cute whiskers that graced each cheek grew thicker as if an had scratched him and left a nasty scar in its memory. His windblown hair became wilder and unruly. When Naruto opened his eyes was what really got Sasuke. Instead of the delicious blue eyes that he had once fell in love with, blood red eyes had taken their place.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke truly didn't recognize the Naruto look-alike.

"**Are you going to run away like all the other pathetic human?"** The deep voice that came out of Naruto's cute mouth sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"Why would I leave Naruto?" Sasuke would not show weakness to anyone.

"**Naruto's not here, he's sleeping soundly in his subconscious. He won't get offended if you just up and left. Though, if you leave now, I can't promise that you'll leave unscathed."** Kyuubi chuckles.

"That's still no reason to leave him, though it would be nice to find that bastard and kick his sorry ass."

"**I like your style, pup. Two screwed up kits surely belong with each other. So what's your story that make's you so jittery?" **Kyuubi investigated.

"What happened to me is my business, so keep out of it." Sasuke looks out the window and notices how high the moon is in the sky.

Kyuubi's red eyes glisten in the moonlight as he watch Sasuke. **"Amazing…"** he mumbles to himself, catching Sasuke's attention. Kyuubi sighs **"Let's get one thing straight,"** Kyuubi's eyes tighten **"Naruto is a very strange kit, I wouldn't normally let him get close with a person with such potential to hurt him. Lucky for you, you also have the potential to save. I suggest you get your priorities straight, because if you hurt him, I can promise you that you won't live much longer to hurt him any further."** Kyuubi eyes glisten with murderous intent. **"We have a deal?"** He pops a naruto into his mouth.

"I can assure," Sasuke's eyes glisten with the same murderous intent "If _anyone_ dared to hurt Naruto, even you, they won't live much longer either."

Kyuubi stares at Sasuke, bewildered, then he bursts out laughing **"Amazing, truly amazing! I can see why he's taking a liking to you!"** Kyuubi continues to laughs.

"How much does he like me?" Sasuke question.

Kyuubi stares at Sasuke again, his lips curled into a smile and laughs again. **"Ha ha! That's something interesting to know. I won't tell you kit, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Naruto is about to wake up, which means my time is almost up. It's time to take you home anyways."** Kyuubi gives out one more bellowing laugh before he passes out. Naruto's body became tame and the growl that came from him reduced to a sleepy whimper.

"Hey Sasuke, did you enjoy your talk with Kyuubi?" Naruto asks sleepily

"He's a sadist." Sasuke says simply.

Naruto laughs. "Yea, he has a weird sense of humor. You get use to it after a while. What did you two talk about?"

Sasuke shrugged "We just threatened each other, basically."

Naruto stares at Sasuke like he grew a second head and laughs. "To withstand Kyuubi's threats is something else. I can tell why he's taking an interest to you."

"We have a common interest." Sasuke says

"Really? What?" Naruto cocks his head cutely (Nekoyesha: Ah! Kawaii!!!!)

Sasuke picks up a naruto, "I wonder…" he pops it into his mouth and licks his lips, making Naruto blush deeply. (Nekoyesha: and making me get a nosebleed. 'Scuse me while I faint. [faints])

"Ah… let's get you home. I think Kakashi-sensei is, uh, getting worried about you." Naruto stumbles with his words.

"I think he won't mind my absence for a few more minutes… or hours." Sasuke licks his lips seductively, making his way to Naruto. Sasuke cups Naruto's face gingerly and began caressing his cheek. Naruto was put into a blissful daze. Sadly Kyuubi interfered, breaking Naruto from his daze.

"Now would be nice, let's go!" Naruto makes a mad dash to the door, leaving Sasuke on the bed, smirking triumphantly.

"He right," Sasuke says as he gets up from the bed "This will be interesting." Sasuke follows after Naruto, chuckling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nekoyesha**: That's the end of chapter 5! I really hope ya'll enjoyed it!

**Sasuke**: It would have been better if you had let me be with Naruto

**Nekoyesha**: Silly lil' Sasuke, that would be too easy and we haven't even reached the major conflict. School is in the next chapter for our heroes. Expect the same amount of weirdness and a little more sexiness, a.k.a.: Gaara Subaku! Kyaa-ness!!!

**Naruto**: Gaara coming? Awesome!

**Nekoyesha**: I know, right!

**Sasuke**: Gaara? Great…!

**Nekoyesha**: I did something I rarely do and that review in such close order, so please do me a favor and…

**REVIEW!!!**

Ja Ne!!!!


	6. 5th Change: Laughter and Tears

**Nekoyesha**: I must say I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time… I forgot my password. Tee-hee.

**Naruto** **&** **Sasuke**: Seriously?!

**Nekoyesha**: Yeah, seriously. I haven't been on fanfiction for _that_ long.

**Sasuke**: Did you suddenly develop a life?

**Nekoyesha**: You know that's impossible! But, seriously, when I came back to the site, I was shocked! Fanfiction has undergone a lot of changes. Really blew my mind.

**Naruto**: So how did you remember your password?

**Nekoyesha**: Another story for another time, my cute little uke. Anyways! I last left everyone with the introduction of Kyuubi, who has a soft spot for ramen and Naruto's new love interest. Kyuubi's like a cool older brother in my opinion, anybody agree? Well on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto ™

* * *

**Making a Change**

By: **Nekoyesha**

5thChange: **Laughter and Tears**

* * *

Naruto exited his apartment building, head spinning. He never thought he had to concentrate this hard on anything since calculus.

'_What just happened?!_' Naruto's mind screamed at him as he sunk to the floor. Naruto knew that he had a few minutes to straighten out what had just happen in his head before Sasuke came down. He started out with the obvious: Kyuubi and Sasuke had a talk, Kyuubi and Sasuke have a common interest, and Sasuke looked hot as hell eating that fish cake. (a.n: and in case you haven't noticed yet, naruto means fish cake). Naruto's face went beet red when he replayed the image of Sasuke.

"Kyuubi, I need your help." Naruto said to his reflection in the window that showed Kyuubi-version of him.

"**What do you want, kit?**" The reflection lips were moving but Naruto was the only one who could hear Kyuubi's voice.

"What did you and Sasuke talk about?"

"**If I told you that, it wouldn't be a fun game of cat and mouse, now would it?**" Kyuubi smirks.

"I'm serious, Kyuubi. I want to know what you two talked about so I know my place with Sasuke." Naruto's expression went meek. "So I don't get hurt."

Kyuubi sighed and Naruto felt an imaginary paw ruffle his hair."**I won't tell you what we talked about, but I will tell you that you have nothing to worry about. If he hurts you, I'll kill him, simple as that.**"

"But Kyuu—." Kyuubi cut Naruto short.

"**He's back**." Kyuubi vanished and Naruto was left looking at a reflection of himself.

"Hey, you ran out pretty quickly." Sasuke said when he spotted Naruto.

"I was just feeling a little hot." Naruto fanned himself for effects. "You know, get some fresh air." Naruto refused to ask what Kyuubi and he had talked about. Too embarrassed or it wasn't his style, Naruto wasn't sure.

"Are you sure you want to take me back home?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We could always go back into your room, and if it gets to hot, we can take off our clothes or take a cold shower together." Sasuke muttered the last part so Naruto doesn't hear him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Naruto ears turned pink. "This building should be condemned. It probably is, I don't know. All I know is that Iruka-sensei doesn't like me to stay here for too long. Tell you what," Naruto smiled, changing the subject "I won't take you home; I'll show you Iruka-sensei's place and my second home. I promise you, it won't look as bad as this godforsaken place."

Sasuke was elated to hear this. He was really enjoying his time with Naruto. This was the first time he's been this content in a long time, he didn't want this feeling to ever go away, ever.

* * *

Sadly for Sasuke, there were things – or rather, people – who'd do anything to take away his happiness. Lurking in the shadows, in unknown whereabouts; avid snake and child lover, Orochimaru conversed with Itachi Uchiha, a sadist.

"My sources have led me to believe that he's here, in America." Itachi pointed a painted nail to a city in America.

Orochimaru ran his hand through his jet black hair. "Didn't your _sources_ also lead you to a city in South America?"

"Deidara isn't… the best… with geography. He, at least, got the 'America' part correct."

"For your sake, you better hope he's right about this one. Or it'll be _your_ ass."

"Maybe," Itachi turned his body away from Orochimaru but kept his gaze lock with his, challenging his authority. "My little brother left due to your _inadequate performance_. You better hope he's wrong, too, you could use the extra practice."

The surly comment was enough for Orochimaru. When Itachi got up to leave, Orochimaru grabbed Itachi's arm and slammed him onto the table. "Then let's 'practice'" Orochimaru breathed in Itachi's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

(a.n: To those who want to see what happens next, I'm sorry. My mind does not have the mental capacity to picture Orochimaru shudders _naked_, let alone raping Itachi. Again, I'm sorry. If you all want to see him rape Itachi, send me reviews.)

* * *

"So this is Iruka-sensei's home." Naruto said, opening the door. Iruka house was like Kakashi's on the outside but significantly more different on the inside, more homely. The walls were a warm, neutral, and calming brown, with matching furniture. A bookcase was in each corner of the room, filled with books of different educational subjects: Math, French, Chemistry, Philosophy, and other subjects in different languages. Sasuke even saw _Twilight_ in Latin (a.n. Yes, _Twilight_). And with this wide variety of literature, there was no television in the room.

"Iruka doesn't like TV?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Iruka-sensei feels that family oriented places shouldn't have things that'll distract family time."

"Hn."

"You're doing that again?" Naruto pouts

"What again?" Sasuke restrains himself.

"That 'hn' business. You're not going to make many friends with that attitude. So be happy." Naruto crosses his arms and nods. "Hungry?"

"But we just ate at your home." Sasuke didn't want to seem rude to his angel who had generously given the little extra food he had to him.

"You're full off of that?" Naruto cocked his head cutely and Sasuke, once again, restrained himself from ravaging the adorable little blonde. "It's ok if you aren't. I mean, Iruka wouldn't mind if I cooked for a guest, we got enough to go around."

Once again, Naruto had proved to Sasuke how angel-like he can really be. While Naruto cooked, Sasuke watched.

"You can read one of the books in the living room or go in my room and watch TV if you're bored." Naruto offered.

Though the chance of going into Naruto's room intrigued Sasuke immensely, watching Naruto cook in a frilly pink apron intrigued him even more (Naruto: Why pink and frilly?!). "I'm fine with being right here." Sasuke rested his head on his hand to show Naruto how truly content he was.

"Ok, then." Naruto shrugged and went back to cooking.

When Naruto was done, he presented Sasuke a bigger scale of what he had eaten at Naruto's house. Each bite was an explosion of deliciousness to Sasuke. It was now Naruto's turn to watch Sasuke. The way he slowly chewed every bite and the way he licked his lips to get a piece of rice off his lips. How strong his jaw looked when he chewed and how his eyes sparkled when he tasted something especially savory.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked when he noticed Naruto watching him.

Naruto blushed.

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled lightly. "The food was delicious."

"Oh, thanks." Naruto scratched the back of his head shyly. "Iruka-sensei taught me how to cook, but his cooking is way better than mine. He could even be the next Iron Chef."

"You sure do talk about Iruka a lot." Sasuke didn't want to sound jealous but he couldn't stand someone being the center of his angel's attention. If anyone was going to have that position in his blonde beauty's life, Sasuke was going to make damn sure that it was going to be him!

"Well, yeah." Naruto eyes went soft and distant. "He saved me. _Kami_ knows where I'd be if Iruka-sensei didn't come to my rescue. I could be on the street, begging for even a scrap of food as good as this; or worse, _dead_.

Sasuke grimaced at the thought of Naruto having such a life, it made his blood boil to even think of what would happen if Iruka didn't do what he did. For that, Sasuke was forgiving. Besides, Sasuke thought, Iruka is too much of a mother hen to be seen as a threat. Not to mention, he added with a slight shudder, he had Kakashi who 'satisfied' him in 'every way'.

* * *

"I have another question for you." Sasuke said after he was finished eating and Naruto and he were in Naruto's room, watching television.

"Shoot." Naruto popped a Skittles® in his mouth.

"What happened to your family?" Sasuke instantly regretted asking. It was, after all a touchy subject for anyone. It certainly was for him.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me. Do we have a deal?"

Sasuke mulled over the compromise and his options and finally said, "Sure."

Naruto sat up, put the television on 'mute' and stared at Sasuke intensely. "They're dead." He finally said after a few seconds. "I'm not sure how, but I think it's my fault. Sometimes I wake up from these _horrible_ nightmares where everything is burning and I'm staring at myself covered in blood. I'm smiling sometimes and then other times, I'm laughing my ass off…" Naruto trailed off, his face blanched and his eyes distant and icy. He soon returned to his usual cheery self – tan skin, ocean blue eyes, and beautiful – and said, "Your turn."

Sasuke was taken aback. Not only did Naruto tell him something that he was sure that not many knew about, he was just a messed up of a person as Sasuke was. Finally, someone Sasuke could relate too! "My family is dead, as well." He said slowly. "With the exception of my older brother and myself, though. The twist of my story is that my brother killed them." Sasuke blood was boiling again and his vision was red with fury, and yet he continued. "I have no idea why he didn't kill me, he's a fucking sadist, but I'm alive and he's still out there. He's still walking this earth being perceived as innocent as the rest of the _clueless fucks_ in this world." Sasuke finished his story, his breathing short and quick and it felt like his entire world was spinning.

Naruto didn't speak. He wouldn't until Sasuke had calmed down. "He's… still out there?" Naruto asked when he finally was calm. Sasuke nodded. "Then I got your back!" Naruto thumped his chest. "We messed-up kids need to stick together!" To top of his inspirational speech, Naruto gave Sasuke his best foxy grin™.

If anybody else had tried to help Sasuke by saying that, he would've punched them in their face and give them a reason to feel like a 'messed-up kid', but, since it was Naruto, Sasuke laughed, laughed himself to tears. Sasuke hadn't genuinely laughed in years and now he was laughing so much he had tears streaking down his face.

* * *

Nekoyesha: I'm going to end it right here. I hoped you like this chapter. I certainly do.

Sasuke: It's decent.

Naruto: I still don't know why I have to why such a girly apron.

Nekoyesha: (Shrugs). You're adorable. Anyways, I do feel like this chapter could've been better. Do you think I was wrong for introducing their weaknesses (especially Sasuke's) too early? Next chapter is Sasuke first day of school. Now that will prove to be a good chapter!

Ja Ne and **REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	7. 6th Change: Rival in Love

**Nekoyesha**: So I'm back! Maybe. Forgive my absence.

**Sasuke**: I thought you forgot about us.

**Nekoyesha**: Uh…

**Naruto**: She did.

**Sasuke**: Of course.

**Nekoyesha**: Hehe… Sorry. But that's SO in the past and we must focus on the present! And so… I present to you, my readers, Chapter 7 of my fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Naruto**.

* * *

**Making a Change**

**By: Nekoyesha**

**6****th**** Change: Rival in Love**

_

* * *

_

The spotlight was on Naruto. It felt hot and it made him uncomfortable. "Where am I?" He called to no one in particular.

"_The defendant must be silent until he is spoken to!" A big booming spoke. The ground shook underneath Naruto's feet and multiple pillars shot out of the ground, surrounding him. They rose above Naruto's head, so far that he could not see the top of each pillar, let alone each person that presided on each pillar._

"_What?" Naruto yelled._

"_SILENCE!" The voice boomed once more. "We are here to discuss the sentencing of Uzumaki Naruto, keeper of Kyuubi. Killer of our ancestors and killer of Uzumaki Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."_

"_My parents!" Naruto gasped. "Wait a minute! How could Kyuubi kill my parents? He was sealed by then!"_

"_The answer to that, you ignorant child, is presented to us through exhibit A." A light shone on two mangled corpses. A man and a woman. The woman had a pained expression on her face and a hole through her stomach. She was pregnant yet there was no dead baby in her stomach. The man had multiple scratches and gashes on his body. His body was also twisted up, his bones broken in multiple places. "Presenting Minato and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto felt his stomach drop and tears roll down his face. "You ripped out of Uzumaki Kushina's stomach, killing her instantly. Uzumaki Minato had put up a fight, yet he died as well. He was certainly a noble person."_

_Naruto's vision was blurred from all the tears that filled up his eyes. "Mom… Dad…"_

"_Your crimes are punishable by death" The other voice cheered and yelled 'Kill the monster!'_

"_Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Death? That's an extreme punishment!"_

"_It has been decided." More cheering. "Your sentence is… IMMEDIATE TERMINATION!"_

_The floor disappeared underneath Naruto's feet and he began to fall. "WWWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" He reached out to grab something, anything, yet there was nothing to grab. So he continued to fall._

* * *

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled. His hand was outstretched, reaching for something. He was no longer in a scary and dark courtroom with giant pillars, but in his bed in Iruka-sensei's house. He was safe now and that gave his some comfort. "What was that, though?" His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember his dream. The dream, however, was already fleeting and all he could remember was darkness. Naruto shrugged and dismissed the dream. "_Yosh_! Time to get ready for the day!" Naruto stretched and attempted to get out of bed but something around his waist was keeping him rooted to the bed. Confused, he tried to get out of the bed but the strange force tightened its grip on him. Naruto began thrashing. "Let me go!" He grunted.

"You're too noisy, dobe." The mysterious force spoke and released Naruto, causing him to fall off the bed. After the world stopped spinning in hyper speed, Naruto was finally able to focus on what—or rather, who—was holding him.

It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tilted his head in the way that Sasuke found oh-so-adorable. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Don't you remember inviting me?" Sasuke admired the sprawled out position that Naruto was in. He was on his back with only his elbows as his means of support. His legs were spread out, mimicking the letter 'M'. And his face was confused. Though Sasuke would've preferred to see Naruto's "O-face" while in such a position, his confused face was equally as cute and ravishing-worthy. His face then lit up in realization. Also cute.

"Oh yea!" Naruto laughed sheepishly. "I forgot for a second."

"Hn." Sasuke said, causing Naruto to pout and Sasuke to shrug. "Had a good night's sleep?"

Naruto brow furrowed. "I… think so?" Though he could not remember his dream, he could remember the feeling of dread and unbearable sadness. "How about you?"

Sasuke 'Hn.' and shrugged. "Better than usual." This was true considering many nights since the death of his parents he would hardly sleep a wink and when he did sleep, he would wake up in a cold sweat and clutching his bed sheets. The restless nights became much more frequent and worse when he had lived with his foster parent, Orochimaru. The nightmares became so terrifying to Sasuke that he believed that he would never sleep again. Naruto was truly his angel.

"He's hidin' in your windows! He's snatchin' your people up!" Naruto cell phone rang. "Tryna rape 'em so ya'll need to HIDE YOUR KIDS, HIDE YOUR WIFE!" For a moment, neither Naruto nor Sasuke made any attempt to grab the phone and enjoyed the auto-tune of Antoine Dodson. "…So you can run and tell that! Run and tell that! Run and tell that, homeboy! Homeboy! Home-home-homeboy!"

"Funny ringtone." Sasuke said as he passed the cell phone to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "Yea, Kiba and I always laugh at this song!" He flips his cell open and reads the text message. "Naruto, get yo ass dress or else u'll b late again. Tsunade-baa-sama is out 4 blud 2day! Don't b the 1 2g killed! Kiba." Naruto paled with each word. "Oh, shit!" Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow. He sat on the bed while he watched Naruto tornado around his room, a string of colorful words followed.

"Why don't you just…" Sasuke paused when Naruto pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his sun-kissed stomach and the markings on it. "Skip school." He finished his sentenced but his voice sounded distant to him. His attention was being kept by a sexy and cute shirtless angel. Naruto was slender like a woman and seemed to glow when the sun hit him. He was just too cute for words. The marking on his stomach, however, was ominous. It would be too convenient to simply dismiss it as a tattoo. Not only did it not match the cute personality that was his angel, the marking radiated pure evil. It brought back memories of Sasuke's darkest moments in life.

Naruto caught Sasuke staring at his stomach. "This is where Kyuubi lives." He patted his stomach. "I've had this for as long as I can remember…" He paused, traces of his dream comes back to him. He shudders at the memory. "Probably since birth!" He forced a laugh and a smile as he hurried to put on a new shirt. He dared himself to look at Sasuke and expected to see disgust or fear or a mix of the two to show on his face and in his eyes. Instead, Sasuke showed nothing but understanding. They were in the same boat, Naruto and Sasuke. Unloved and unwanted by the rest of the world but at least they had each other.

And that meant the world to Naruto.

"Let's go to school, teme!" Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head. "Let's skip school."

"What?"

"I said 'let's skip school.'"

"No, I heard you. I mean 'what' as in 'are you fucking crazy?'"

"Your friend said that if you're late, you'd be killed." Sasuke pause. "Figuratively speaking, I hope. So what not just skip school and avoid having your blood being spilled." Sasuke saw Naruto thinking it over. "Not to mention that I have yet to be registered at the school." A devious smile was slowly growing on Naruto's face.

'_Just a little bit more persuading_.' Sasuke thought.

"Skip today and spend the day with me." Sasuke spoke the words that closed the deal.

"Let's—" Naruto began to cave in but was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. "I'll go get it!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke frowned deeply. '_Almost had him._' He thought as he wished maximum misfortune towards the person who was outside the house. As he followed Naruto, he expected to see a door-to-door salesman offering 'deal of a lifetime!' which was really a sucky-ass vacuum cleaner that would break down after three days. The only good thing about the situation was that he could easily 'close'—and by 'close' he meant 'slam'—the door in front of his face. Sasuke heard Naruto squeal with—with what seemed like—delight. Sasuke ran down the stairs. Whoever was making his blonde angel should be thanked and die at the same time. Once Sasuke had reached the door, he spotted his blonde angel's arms around another person. This was enough to make Sasuke punch babies and give the person a slow and painful death.

"Gaara!" Naruto nuzzled into the guy named Gaara. "You're back!" Gaara nodded and patted Naruto gingerly on the head.

Gaara had a deathly stoic face, like that of one who has killed countless times that death no longer fazes him. His hair was blood red. He had a tattoo, or rather, a carving of Japanese character, love on the corner of his forehead. Sasuke found it slightly found the carving slightly ironic for such a person. Underneath his carving were no eyebrows. This made Sasuke think of Rock Lee and the two caterpillars on his face. '_They're total opposites of each _other.' Sasuke concluded. His eyes were sea foam green and glaring straight at Sasuke.

"Who is this?" Gaara asked as he raised a nonexistent eyebrow, his eyes never leaving Sasuke.

Naruto turned to see who Gaara was talking about. "Oh," He said once he spotted Sasuke. It really was taking him time to get used to have his raven-haired friend around. "This is Uchiha Sasuke. He just moved here."

"Here?" Gaara growled.

"Well not here, here." Naruto corrected himself. "He's living with Kakashi-sensei but I'm showing him around the town." Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke. "This is Subaku Gaara. He just got back from…" His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember where Gaara had gone. "Where did you go, anyway?"

"Places." Gaara said which Naruto knew was Gaara-nese for 'Mind your own fucking business' which Naruto accepted. "What are you doing today?"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but Sasuke spoke first. "_We're_ just going to stay home and chill." Sasuke pulled Naruto away from Gaara as he put emphasis on 'we're.' Gaara glared at Sasuke for speaking out of turn and for taking golden-haired cutie away from him. Sasuke challenged Gaara glare with a glare of his own. He was a Uchiha, therefore, he would not back down from any challenge. That rule went double when it came to people who tried to take Naruto away from him and one of those people name is Subaku Gaara.

"School." Gaara said.

"Yea, but—" Naruto started.

"Now." Gaara pulled Naruto along.

Sasuke growled as he watched his cute blonde angel be pulled by a ginger wearing guy-liner. He knew Naruto wouldn't do much resisting especially since it seemed that the two had some history. Their past history meant very little to Sasuke, though. No one would get in the way of him spending time with his tan-skinned beauty and if that meant that he would have to follow the two to school, so be it. '_I won't back down to anyone. Especially you, Subaku_!'

**

* * *

**

Nekoyesha: And so I've finished chapter 7… I'm sorry I didn't have them at school like I said I would but at least you all get to see my sexy baby, Gaara xD!

**Naruto**: If you love Gaara so much, why didn't you make a fanfiction with the two of us in it?

**Nekoyesha:** For multiple reasons, Naru-chan. Though the two main reasons are because Sasuke and you are just the ideal yaoi couple in the show… I mean you two did kiss on like the 2nd episode (and I was hooked ever since!) And the 2nd reason is because Gaara. Is. MINE! So you can't have him! Nyeh!

**Sasuke**: You need help.

**Nekoyesha**: That too! But that is beside the point! The point is that I've written Chapter 7 and I hope you all like it! Please review so I can make this story better! It would be greatly appreciated, ya know! Enjoy and….

**REVIEW!**


End file.
